Game Society Pimps Wiki:Style
When editing, please adhere to style discussed in this page to maintain a consistent viewing experience on the wiki. Thank you for your contributions. Title Titles should be in sentence case. When naming a new page, please capitalize the first letter of each word if it is a proper name. Common words should not have any upper-case unless those words are also part of a proper name. Layouts Use the following as a guide. Not all sections are necessary. Series characters Each character page should be consistent with other character pages from the same series. # # # Lead section # Character-specific sections # Gallery # See also # References # External links # # Fan-content (e.g. Polls) People in real life # # # Lead section # People-specific sections # Trivia # Gallery # See also # References # External links # # Fan-content Season pages # # # Preface or introduction # Characters # Season or series-specific sections # Episodes ## ## # Gallery # See also # References # External links # Season or series-specific navigation box(es) # # Fan-content Series pages # # # Lead section # Characters # Series-specific sections # Seasons # Episode list ## ## # Gallery # See also # References # External links # Series-specific navigation box(es) # Infobox Should be the very first item on the page. Information on infoboxes should reflect information in the article. An infobox should not have information independent from the article. Lead section Each article should have a short description at the top of the article. The lead section should not have a header. The page will automatically configure this section to appear before the table of contents. Section headings In most cases, the next highest level headings should be used. For example, "Heading 3" should NOT be used if "Heading 2" is not already used in that section. See also section "See also" should contain only internal links (unless it is a link to another FANDOM wiki) and should be in bullet point format. External links should be placed in the "External links" section. Navbox Navbox allow visitors to access related content. The navbox(es) should be added at the very end of the page unless there are fan-content (non-canon stuff) at the bottom of the page in which case the navbox(es) should be added before the fan-content. Categories Categories should be added according to their type (e.g. a character page should be placed in Category:Character) and affiliation (e.g. a character from GTA For Pimps page should be placed in Category:GTA For Pimps). Additional categories can be added. Please contact one of the admins if you wish to do so. All categories must be placed in a parent category except for Category:Browse, the top level category of this wiki. Avoid putting pages in both the parent category and its "child" category. All article pages should exist under the Category:Content umbrella. All images/videos should exist under the Category:Files umbrella. Others Spelling American spelling is encouraged as Game Society is based in the United States. Overlinking Avoid linking to the same page multiple times in a single section. User page Feel free to introduce yourself and add non-wiki related content. The user page should not contain any promotional or hateful content. Category:Help Category:Community